


And We Pull Our Demons Out and Away For A Time

by griffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentual Sex, Consentual sex involving spells?, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, I have shame, M/M, Magic, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sorcerer, They Enchant themselves, Trans Male Character, Urination, Watersports, Werewolf, also there is mentions of a vagina so heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: The same sorcerer and werewolf continue to frickle-frackle.———-





	And We Pull Our Demons Out and Away For A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because I apparently cannot write these days. 
> 
> Once day I will stop trying to write fiction on my phone. This is not one of those days. This...took too damn long. 
> 
> EDIT: Tags added, minor editing done- this is what happens when you try and type out a story with your phone- 100% Do not Try, will end up doing again. 
> 
> Also, yes- These are the same characters from the other work "We're All Sinners Here" It's a stand-alone, so you don't have to read it to make sense of the plot. Because it's barely a plot anyway. 
> 
> I tried and put in the tags about any warnings but- there is? Anal sex, but no vaginal and it gives the reason why but just in case you were expecting that- this is not the story for you. 
> 
> Unbeta’d. Obviously.

* * *

For the most part, Aaron and Eoghan sat very nicely in the roles they had. At the surface, they were boyfriends who lived together. Deeper, Eoghan was an omega werewolf who both ran a dance studio and a support group for homeless weres. Aaron owned a new age store while being the basically part of an Secret Supernatural Town Government.

They had been together since they were young, almost too young- taking a break once Eoghan turned 18 but they had gotten back and still going strong. Their friends, and families thought they were "adorable" to quote one of their friends.

Most of the time they made love when they felt like it and had the time. Sometimes it was sweet and passionate and stayed on the bed and Aaron just mumbled a quick cleaning spell afterwards as they fell asleep in a mess of tangled limbs. Sometimes Aaron tied up Eoghan with leather or lace and teased him until the floors and his body smelled heavily of semen that took actual scouring of the floorboards and everything else in case their friends and family end up scandalized.

On other days.

Eoghan looked up at the slam of the door. Aaron stalked into the room, jacket, and wallet flying to their respective places, the man never once looking at the werewolf.

Eoghan raised an eyebrow. Aaron liked to actually place the items back himself, citing that "magic isn't a cure all" and routine as he gave a "hello" kiss to Eoghan. So acting as if he was channeling teenaged Eo was extremely unusual. He closed his book and padded to the door frame.

Aaron stood glaring angrily at the wall, body marks burning bright, heat radiating slightly from his body. He smelled like fire and anger. A common indicator of one thing.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well," Eoghan raised a brow.

"Inquisitor Kellan can suck my ass," Aaron spat. "Just because he's sixteen years my senior he still plays the "you are a child" card as if I haven't been protecting this damn town. And it doesn't help that fucking Sheriff still has the shit out for me and it's like together it's an all around "let's fuck Aaron over and not let him do his job" because isn't that a blast-" the man let out a growl of frustration, magic sparking and popping in the air. "Fuck!" He spat. "Fuck Kellan, Fuck the Sheriff, Fuck the Council and just- fuck everything!"

A poster on a nearby wall caught on fire, flames twisting before the flames themselves disappeared as fast as they appeared and leaving a very interesting Pollack imitation painting shaped like a penis.

Aaron's rant died down as both stared at the painting. "Well," Eoghan started, staring at the penis on the wall. "That hasn't happened in a while." In truth, Aaron rarely let his emotions get to the point that it influenced his magic like that; though working with the Council usually did stir feelings of frustration and rage as a beuarcacy is wont to do. He heard a thump and looked over to see the man slumped on the ground, arms wrapped around his legs. "I'm sorry Eoghan."

The red-head walked over, squatting down in front of him. "Hey. You up for a kiss?" The brunette's head shot up, face coloring as he remembered that he'd forgotten to do when he got home. It really wasn't a huge thing, Eoghan mused. Aaron though, seemed to be already back in a place where that was the worst thing in the world, if body language was to go by.  
"Fuck, shit, Eo, I-"

Eoghan kissed him. Sometimes it was easier than to wait for permission- and he had full granting permission to do this sort of thing (unless vocalized.) Aaron responded back with enough force and intensity that nearly sent the werewolf reeling, the younger's arms wrapping tightly against the other's shoulders, hips slightly rising.

"I think you need a break," the werewolf whispered to the other after break the kiss, voice already rough. "You've worked really hard."

Aaron closed his eyes, nodding. "I did."

"And you're stressed." Hell, he could practically taste it.

"Yeah."

The Irishman smiled, mouth nuzzling his jawline. "So how about I spoil you, tonight, hm? Please let me take care of you tonight."

Silence.

"Okay." A quiet answer, not a sure reply. Aaron rarely let go of his control, training and experience taught the dangers of relinquishing that responsibility when you had power. But they were here, in their house, with wards and charms as a protective measures. And Aaron wasn't a child learning, unsure and irregular magic appearing unwillingly. He was a full fledged adult, magic stable and steady for years now. An adult that under a significant amount of stress, and a tendency to forget to relax and give himself self-care.

Eoghan gently pulled Aaron from his ball, wrapping his arms as Aaron held tightly to him, already walking backwards to the stained couched off to the side. "We go by Flora- sunflower is pause, any other flower is stop. If you wanna stop, we stop, ok? You have the control, _A mhuirin_.” By then, they were already seated on the couch, the sorcerer pulled into his lap, face pressed against his chest as a tanned neck was unintentionally bared. The werewolf ignored it.

"I don't wanna stop." Eoghan heard and felt the admission in his chest, smiling softly as he leaned down to finally kiss the bared neck.

* * *

Eoghan sucked the final hickey around the undulating neck, moving his head back slightly to marvel at the chain of marks surrounding the man's neck like a necklace, a collar.

Both were currently shirtless, Aaron on top of Eoghan's lap trying hard to be still, hands gripping the were's shoulders tightly. He was trembling, eyes wide and unseeing. It was unusual for the positions to switch, as Eoghan murmured low orders for Aaron to grind slowly on his hardening cock before ordering him to stop, wait, and repeat. He watched the whimpers and sighs fall between bitten lips. It was heady, to feel aroused but human, carefully transforming enough to run claws over skin and watch as the man on top of him whined, hips twitching with want, to see him come undone by his mouth, his hands, his words.

The werewolf smiled. "You're doing good, champ." He smirked at the man's gasp. On his darker moments, it seemed somewhat pathetic that both would piss themselves to hear words of praise due to their semi-shitty childhoods.

Speaking of which.

"You want me to call you by your favorite?" He murmured, kissing the ear of the squirming man. Aaron did nothing but freeze, entire body waiting- ready- to hear the words fall from his lips. The werewolf smirked, letting his lips touch the shell of his ear, voice the lowest he could go.

_“Piss.”_ Instantly Eoghan was hit with the scent of ammonia, his lap becoming damp as Aaron thoroughly soaked his lower half. He felt the warmth radiate down his legs, pooling on the floor. The sorcerers was half gone; tears steadily dripping down his cheeks as he finished with a slight shiver.

 _“Good boy.”_ That wracked a moan, Aaron's face flaming red as he shuddered. "Stand up and take off your pants before sitting on your table, feet on the corners." The were watched as the man shakily stood on his two legs, pants falling gracelessly as he complied, settling onto the sturdy coffee table.

Eoghan felt his mouth watering as he stared at the obscene display. Two thighs parted to show a pubic mons, the curling hair glistening with urine and arousal. His eyes traveled to the shaking thighs themselves and a quivering abdomen, to a flushed chest and bright red face with hazy eyes. Aaron worried his bottom lip, chin dipped down in a submissive gesture. All for him, for Eoghan.

"Look at you," Eoghan smiled. "All displaying yourself for me. You're such a good boy. And you're aroused for me also. Show me how aroused you are." He watched as the man un-gripped his thighs and with two fingers from shaking hands, parted his lips. "Oh good boy- you _are_ aroused. I _love_ how hard your dick is, it's so hard it's red. I love also that you want me so bad that you're _dripping_. But I don't think I'm going to touch you- you were pretty grumpy, and you didn't even kiss me when you come in."

 _“Please,”_ whined Aaron, but Eoghan shook his head.

"I don't think so; I'm going to go finish a chapter. Stay exactly like that." He leaned over, kissing the top of his head, smelling the frustration, arousal, blending with the sorcerer's natural smells and sweat. "Flora?" He mumured, humming when Aaron shook his head.

"Oh- The one spell we talked about on Thursday."

Aaron knew exactly what spell they talked about on Thursday. Eoghan didn't say anything else, waiting, letting Aaron make the decision.

He heard the whispered chant, grinning to himself as he leaned back up and walked out of the room.

* * *

To be fair, he was in the middle of a chapter when his boyfriend came in; it also was revealing a fairly interesting plot point, so in no time Eoghan had quickly finished the chapter, calming down enough to choose where to continue, deciding against starting the next chapter to instead gather the necessary items for the session.

When he returned, Aaron was even more of a mess- sweat plastered his hair to his bright red face, his sex dripping so much it had formed a puddle on the surface below. He'd definitely came, by the size of the puddle. Aaron's mouth was open, panting harshly as drool dripped down his mouth, eyes golden and gleaming, liquid and almost melty. Everything in the room itself looked a bit 'melty'- the familiar sensation of Aaron's magic permantaing the air, the smell of summer and wild.

Eoghan glanced down as the completely wet sex, held open for his own observation. His dick had grown slightly- looking almost angry as it flinched in the open air, hard and vulnerable.

"Cute," he smiled as Aaron's dick twitched, more fluid leaking out. "You came already huh? It's really adorable when boys can't control themselves. You're just an adorable cum boy, are you? Say you're an adorable cum boy."

"I'm an adorable cum boy," came the thin whisper. Eoghan could see his sex pulsating at that admission.

“You love making puddles.”

“I love making p-puddles.”

“Because you’re cute.”

“B-because I’m cute.” Eoghan could practically swallow the embarrassment and arousal. He blinked, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the fog.

"And adorable cum boys get spoiled, hm?" He placed the items on the couch, letting Aaron drink the sights of the dildos and vibrators. "You can choose two, however it does mean you need to come three times- each." Aaron let out a whine. "And we can't rush to the finish line either- oh no _champ_ , we're taking a scenic route. Of course, we can stop-"

"No!" The word lingered in the air as both men looked at each other with surprise, the shock of Aaron's shouting causing a pause in the scene. "No, I want it," Aaron said quietly, gazing pleading eyes up at Eoghan, making the Irishman's erection twitch. "I...I want it all."

Eoghan smiled, leaning down to nuzzle against the Sorcerer's ear. "I was hoping you say that."

* * *

Aaron was definitely gone.

His marks were out, bright, hot gleaming against deeply flushed skin that had tiny golden scales in clusters along his body. There were deep gouges from his semi-transformed claws from his writhing. His golden eyes were hazy, partially masked by the steam coming out of the sorcerer's mouth along with drool. The puddle had dripped down onto the floor, growing bigger by the moment.

Eoghan had forgone his original idea of 3 per toy, instead, asking if he could be greedy and make it 7 for two toys and a bullet vibrator. Luckily Aaron felt greedy too today.

The dancer smiled as his boyfriend twitched and shuddered into his fifth climax, chest still heaving, pulling away the vibrator to give his boyfriend a breather.

"Good boy," he murmured. "Such a _good_ boy."

Aaron wasn't even talking, only whining so loud, so breathy, so desparate.

 _"More,"_ the sorcerer rasp out. _“More.”_

"You already have two toys in you already, champ," Eoghan chuckled. He ran his fingers over the two toys wedged deep into the bottom of the man twitching, slightly pushing both of them in and smiling when it caused the younger to arch his back with a cry.

 _"More more please more.”_ Aaron spread his legs, letting his middle fingers open his lips, showing a twitching dripping opening. He looked up pleadingly at him, legs nearly doing a split as he bared his sex. _"Here please, please in here."_

Eoghan paused.

Aaron usually didn't want that type of penetration. Aaron never had any good reason to enjoy that type of penetration- only on really good days did he even allow oral. But the sorcerer always shied away from actually being vaginally penetrated and Eoghan never really thought much about it, never really considered about it- bodies were odd things that sometimes reacted even with the brain and the heart shouting the opposite.

Aaron smelled ready. He smelled ready and wanting and needy. He also self-enchanted himself to basically be horny 100% without the need of a break or fluids.

Eoghan ran a hand over his lover's chest, watching carefully as the man bucked and cried, finally shifting the small bullet vibrator over the head of his lover's small dick.

It was instantaneous. The man arched his back with a scream, marks turning bright gold as he came one, two, three times in rapid succession. At the end Aaron was more of a mess and Eoghan had cum in his hair, his face. Eoghan shuddered, orgasm pulling deep and low as he came within his pants.

"That was amazing," he whispered to the sorcerer, who was shaking and sobbing in the aftermath. "So, so amazing."

"I did good?" Came the hoarse reply. Eoghan nodded, bringing him closer as the man came down from the high. He carefully slid the two toys out, curling his hand into the other’s hair.

"You did so good, _so good_ , such a good boy. _Handsome_ boy, lovely boy. You're so handsome, Champ, so goddamn handsome and mine. Good boy. _I love you_ , your magic, your wild. I love how you let me see you like this. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for giving me permission. Thank you. I love you. I love you."

* * *

"You didn't do it."

Eoghan turned to see his boyfriend staring at him in the moonlight. They had basically collapsed into bed after cleaning up, Aaron so far gone that Eoghan had to wash him (not that he minded) and crawling into their large king bed. They didn't keep a clock by their bed, so the werewolf could only guess that It was past midnight without looking at his phone. "I didn't?"

Only breathing and heart beats. "You could've- or at least, you know, asked me to get you off. I was okay with that. But you didn't."

"No, I didn't," he admitted. "I- you were pretty out of it, and yeah I could smell the want- I wasn't sure, Aaron. This was meant for you, and that's fine- you do so much for me. And- smelling isn't knowing-and you were, I couldn't be sure."

"I know." Silence. "I did at the time."

"And now?" The part that matters, the part that wasn't under an influence, he added silently.

A rustle and a warm arm curling around his body. "Thank you for being you." Eoghan hummed. "Hm. Well sometimes I make good decisions." A throaty laugh, a warm body pressed to his side. "You are good for me. Always. I love you. Seasons, I love you. I love you."

Both leaned towards each other for their mouths to meet, bodies tangling closer together. With a sigh, they settled, as both drifted off to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol took me a year to write and post this how I have fallen. 
> 
> I don't know? I feel like the pacing is forced- been a while since I wrote anything, im not sure. Constructive Criticism is encouraged (and to take a page out from the days of FanFiction.net, no 'flames' please.)
> 
> Uh- Aaron's 'dick' is actually the clitoris, but he chooses to use dick for his own benefit. 
> 
> Also: I based my own reactions with my own dysphoria to Aaron's. 
> 
> There’s a good deal of porn, or well, stories in which the character is going “nope” to a thing but then in the moment they’re like “hell yeah do it.” Which- from personal experience ahah- isn’t always where you make the greatest decisions. 
> 
> Aaron was under an influence- That he did himself and could easily said no, but he made the choice beforehand to put himself under the influence. Eoghan, as someone who was not, then made the choice to ignore what Aaron was saying under the influence. Mostly because this was kind of the first time Aaron mentioned something like that and he’s kind of a cautious character. 
> 
> As for the spell- it’s a weird area because technically Aaron’s under an influence. That he casted himself. It’s a weird dubious area that I actually thought about and debated adding an extra chapter about them discussing the pros and cons about putting a sex spell on oneself. But then I thought 1- this is porn, which is where it’s meant to be fictional, and 2- this is also an urban fantasy setting with a werewolf so- this is entirely fictional do not attempt. Please communicate with your partner. 
> 
> One of these days I'll write a proper story with them- tbh, most of it just me trying to write porn and failing. 
> 
> I also wanted to show that while Aaron and Eoghan have some mutual/similar kinks, they vary because they're two different people with different backstories. I uh, not sure if that got across. I don't know. *shrugs heavily* 
> 
> God, this is sad.


End file.
